I Wish You Knew I Love You
by LayLayX
Summary: Maria is in love John, but she could never tell him. He is dating someone else and her world falls apart every time she sees them together. Will she ever get her man? Will she ever be happily in love? Also features, Miz, Randy, Kelly, Maryse, Melina.. R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first WWE fic... I've always loved the paring so I hope you like it too! I'm not sure how long it will be but there will be atleat one more chapter! ****  
Please reveiw as I would like to know what you think as this is my first time writing a WWE fic! LayX**

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

"Ria" It was that voice, the voice that makes me want to just faint every time I hear it. When I turn around I see him standing there staring at me with a smile on his face, I smile back at him, a smile he will never know is filled with so much more the pleasant friendliness "Congrats" he said as he got closer to me "Future Diva champ" he grinned at me

"Thanks" I sighed with a small smile

"What's up?" he asked me

I looked at him and saw the concern that was written on his face, I looked further down the corridor and something caught my eye Randy and Kelly making out just outside the locker room I share with Kelly, it wasn't fair why wasn't I in love? The one person I want to be with right now is standing in front of me and I can't do anything about it because he's taken and that's not the kind of girl I am. I looked back to his face and seen him staring at me waiting on an answer "Ria? Are you ok?" he asked me

I nod my head "I'm fine, just a little tired" I lie

He nodded "Ok, I'll let you get some rest; I just wanted to let you know you killed it out there, it won't be long until you're at the top of the diva division!" He smiled and walked away

"Thanks John" I called after him "Good luck for tonight" I added

He turned back around and smirked at "You trying to say I need luck?" he joked disappearing around the corner.

I turned on my heels and headed for the vending machines, I needed water or just an excuse to walk to opposite direction of the public display of affection I would more than likely interrupt if I went to my locker room, Randy had a match soon so when I got back it would be finished.

I walked slowly down the hall my head filled with thoughts, thoughts of John and thoughts of me never being with him; no matter how much I wanted it. I didn't even realise until I was sent flying that there was someone in front of me walking to other direction "Sorry" I shouted when I stumbled backwards almost losing my balance if it wasn't for the arm of Mike "The Miz" then I would have fallen

"Wow, looks like you're in an even bigger day dream than me" he laughed

"Something like that" I replied and went to continue my journey down the hall

"Are you ok? You seem a little down" he said stopping me once more

I just looked at him, I didn't really know how to answer and the look in his eyes basically mirrored mine, I did want someone to talk to, but then again I didn't I wanted to bottle my feeling up inside and never let them out, I didn't want them to hurt anyone. So I nodded my head "I'm fine" I said and I don't think it could have sounded anymore fake that it did

"Are you sure, we can talk if you like. I'd really like a woman's perspective on something if you have the time. You don't have to say anything if you don't want, but you look like you could use a distraction"

Maybe this was what I needed, to help someone else with their problems, so once again I nodded my head "Are you free now?" I asked him

He nodded "I'm finished for the night, how about we head back to the hotel?"

I nodded "I just need to get ready, I'll meet you there?"

"Sounds good" he smiled, "See you soon" he walked away towards the doors, and I walked to my dressing room, unfortunately Randy's match hadn't started yet and the lovers had taken the romance inside, when I opened the door the kissing pair pulled apart.

"Sorry" Kelly giggled

"It's fine" I smiled at them both

"Nice job out there Maria, you're really progressing you know" Randy told me

"Thank you" I smiled at him, I really could see what Kelly seen in him. Inside the ring he played a deluded character, someone who was very selfish and a bit crazy, but outside of the ring he was sweet and caring and he treated Kelly like a princess.

"No problem" he smiled at me "Have you seen John? I need to talk to him before out match" he said pointing his comment in Kelly direction "Which means I better go"

"I seen him a while ago I think he headed towards his locker room" I hated when he came up in conversation, I was afraid someone would see through me and reveal my secret, because whenever even his name came up I would lose my breath for a second.

"He's probably with Alicia" Kelly said "There like inseparable"

"We can't talk" Randy said with a giggle "I really have to go" he stood and walked towards the door "I love you" he said before wishing me a goodnight and leaving. I loved Randy and all that, but he always just reminded me of John, they were best friends and they were usually together so whenever he was with Kelly John and Alicia would be there, it was hard to be best friends with Kelly whenever they were around a lot. But I couldn't blame her for any of this. It was all my mess.

"Do you want to watch Randy's match with me?" Kelly grinned patting the seat beside her for me to join her.

I shook my head "I can't I'm meeting Mike in a few minutes" I told her, and I also couldn't bear to watch John, it just hurt too much

"Oh really?" Kelly winked

"Just for a friendly chat and a drink, nothing more" I laughed "Don't you go spreading any rumours"

"Would I do that?" She said her face filled with innocence "What do you think of him anyway?" she asked, she was always a bit of a matchmaker and I honestly think she felt bad about her being with Randy and me feeling like a bit of a third wheel sometimes, but I didn't really mind. Because there was only one man I wanted and I couldn't have him, so why settle for anyone else and be unhappy? I kind of liked being single anyway.

"He's a great friend, nothing more and there never will be!" I said pointing my finger at her

"Fine" she said holding her hands up in defeat "I won't ask again"

I quickly changed and packed up my things. "See you later, have a good night" I told her

"I sure will, you too. Don't get too drunk!" she laughed as I exited and made my way to me the car park. I hopped in the car and the driver drove me to the hotel. When I left my things in my room I made my way to the bar and Mike was already there. He smiled at me and waved me over to join him

"Hi" I said sitting down "Where you waiting long?" I asked

He shook his head "There was a game on, so I didn't really notice the time" he laughed

"Guys and there football!" I giggled "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's actually kind of awkward" he said his face scrunching up a little bit

"Girls?" I took a wild stab

"Yep" he said

"Are you going to give me any clues? Is she a part of the WWE?" he nodded "Is she a diva?" he nodded again "Is it Maryse?" I asked, they didn't have a bit of a fling a while ago, on screen and off, but he shook his head "Well you're going to have to tell me something if you want me to help, I'm not physic you know"

"I know, I know sorry. It's just I'm not used to talking about my feelings and stuff, it's kind of weird"

"Well I'm here to help, I won't judge you or anything" I smiled at him

"Mickie" he said

"Really?" I asked "Aww that's so cute"

"Why do girls always get like that? Everything is cute to you!" I had to laugh, he was getting red and he looked super nervous

"Sorry" I said when I couldn't laugh anymore, he was like a little kid right now "Mike, I think you should go for it! Mickie is a great girl and you're a great guy!"

"Easy for you to say" he looked me straight in the eyes "I may seem to be confident and stuff, but I'm not every time she's around I feel like I'm suffocating or something, it's not right!"

"I know that feeling" I sighed

"You do?" Crap I'd gotten myself into that one

* * *

_**-XX-**_

_**Reviews are loved! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for reading! **** Please review this chapter! I hope you all like it! LayX**

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

"I mean in general I know" I couldn't get that sentence out quick enough; I looked at him to see if he bought it and I think he did.

"I think everyone knows" he said in reply, I sighed with relief inside of course

"Anyway, let's see what you're going to do about Mickie" I smiled "How about a blind date? I could set you two up. I know she would trust me and then you could tell her how you feel; it would be romantic and special!" I smiled, happy about the direction the conversation was going and the fact that Mike didn't know me well enough to see through my lies.

"You would do that?" He asked with a huge smile on his face as I nodded at him "But I wouldn't know what to say, I'd probably get all flustered"

"Is this The Mix I'm talking to or has someone abducted him and taken over his body? Because you're the chick magnet, dude you're awesome!" I laughed at the pun in the sentence

It worked though, he laughed with me "When it comes to girls and my outside the ring persona I'm nothing but a huge geek who can't even talk to girls I like, I'm actually not so awesome outside of the WWE"

"You are, you're just nervous. Just channel your inner Miz and you'll be fine. I'll set you up for Friday, how does that suit you?" I asked him

He nodded "Thanks Maria, you're a great catch yourself. So how's your love life?"

"Ughh non existence" I said in an over dramatic format "I'm too busy for love right now and there's no one in my sights, When the right man comes along I guess I'll give it ago, but until then I'm as happy as a bunny!" I smiled falsely, it was such a good job we weren't close, all of my friends can always see through me and the lies I tell are getting out of control. I know Mike knows something is up, but I know he won't want to keep asking me, so I'll change the subject and just forget about it.

"Well that's good" he smiled at me "Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" he asked me

I shook my head with a smile "Nope, I'm all good"

So the conversation turned to one of general sorts, the weather even came up. We kept chatting about everything for an hour or so, and when we heard the doors open and John Cena announce the champ is here we both smiled and then laughed "I guess raws over and John had a good result" Mike smiled. When they passed the doors of the bar Mike called for them to come in, and my heart almost fell out as John, Randy, Kelly and Alicia turned around and smiled at us. They came walked over to the table we were sat at and they each sat down. The one thing I noticed was John and Alicia's hand firmly together.

I grimaced through it and smiled at them "Having a good time?" Randy asked, a look in his eye that signalled he wanted to know what was going on

"Yeah, were just having a drink and talking about old times. Waiting on everyone else to hurry their asses up and get back" Mike smiled saving me from the embarrassment of the drabble that would have came out of my mouth, I just smiled and nodded.

John left to go to the bar and get drinks, the way Alicia reacted you would think he was going to the North Pole for them, it was kind of sickening. I thought Randy and Kelly were bad with the PDA, but this was just a bit too much.

"Have you seen Maryse?" I asked trying to change the subject

"I think she went out with Melina, why?" Alicia asked, It was clear she didn't like Maryse, maybe she seen her as competition or something, or perhaps it has something to with the time she accidently broke her nose in a match, which evidently was Alicia's fault, but she would never admit to that.

"Nothing much, she's staying with me tonight, just needed to know if she has her key, I'm thinking of crashing soon"

Alicia scoffed silently, but her silent was like our loud. I know she may not like her but she could at least be gracious and not act like a total bitch, because there were people there that did in fact like her, and I was one of them. So just to annoy her I decided to phone Maryse, I pulled out my phone and dialled her number "Hello" I said when she answered "Nothing babe, I just wanted to know when you will be home? I'm going to head to bed soon and I want to see you before I crash"

I waited on her answering at the other end with a smile on my face "Oh yes, I'd love a burger if you don't mind" I smiled

"Ok thank you hun. I'll see you soon, ha-ha love you too, I'll wait in the room for you, Mwah" I disconnected the call and put my phone away, I looked up to see the disgust on Alicia's face.

"I don't know how she's still even here you know, She's very unprofessional" Alicia practically spat

"She's a great Diva, being the Diva's champ kind of proves that. She's a great technical wrestler and she's pretty much hot. That's why she's here." I said trying my best to be polite, but it was so damn hard "Well I'm going to go to bed guys, I'll see you all tomorrow" I said smiling

I walked away from the table and almost bumped into John "Sorry" I stammered

"No problem, are you off?" he asked me and I nodded "Ok, night sleep tight, you killed it tonight" he said laughing at the cheesy rhyme

"Yeah thanks, you weren't too bad yourself, well so I here" I smiled, "See you"

I walked into the lift and pushed the button for my floor, breathing out a heavy sigh "Why is life so complicated?" I asked myself, great I'm going crazy talking to myself in an elevator.

* * *

_**-XX-**_

_**Reviews are loved! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone that had read this! **** Please review and let me know that you are liking it ok and if you want me to keep it going! **** LayX**

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

When Maryse and Melina got back to the hotel they went straight to Maria's room. Maryse opened the door and smiled as Maria launched at them "I'm starving" she said as she took the bags of Melina.

"Can't tell" Melina laughed, taking back her bag of food from Maria "we just got you a burger is that ok?" she asked her

"Yeah that's fine, I probably shouldn't be eating this you know, but who cares" She smiled taking a bite of the burger

"Where did you go after our match? We were looking for you" Maryse said

"Oh I just came back here with Mike and had a few drinks and talked about a few things, he was having some woman problems and needed some advice" I smiled

"Oh really" Melina said with raised eyebrows

"Nothing like that, he likes someone else so I was helping him with that, why does everyone always think the worst? Can't a guy and a girl just be friends?" Maris said frustration clear in her tone of voice "Sorry" she said "I didn't mean to yell, I just have a lot on my mind"

Maryse and Melina nodded "Do you want to share it with us?" Melina asked "Were here to listen if you need us, and we can help you with anything, you know that right?"

Maria nodded "I'm ok, it's just been pretty busy these last few weeks and I let it all get on top of me, but everything is sorting out and I'm fine" She smiled, but Maryse knew her too well and knew that wasn't everything

"Ria, I know you too well to think your fine, come on spill. What are friends for if they can't help you? Now let us help!" She said and watched Maria smile at her "Please?" she added, not wanting to sound too bossy

"It's honestly nothing, I'm just being stupid" Maria said now looking to the floor instead of in the eyes of her friends

"I bet you're not being stupid Ria" Melina said, the honesty in her voice was soothing and Maria couldn't help but smile when she looked at her.

She did need to tell someone and to let everything out; She couldn't miss this opportunity and keep everything bottled inside for any longer. "I like someone, but they have a girlfriend and every time I'm around him it's hard to breathe, I don't know why I feel like this or how to stop it, but I really think I love him and I can't do anything about it and it really really hurts" she said her eyes trailing the ground with tears threatening to spill out of them.

She had to admit it felt good to let it out, to talk to someone about it. But it just made it all real.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Maryse asked, not knowing what else to say

Maria shook her head "What can I say? I'm completely in love with you and you should be with me instead of that bitch, we belong together?" She looked up to face the two of them "I'll sound crazy" she sighed

"We could help more if we knew who you were talking about. But if you don't want to tell us it's fine, we just want to help Ria we love you" Melina smiled

Maria sighed, why keep it a secret any longer? "John" she said not looking in their eyes once more

"Cena?" Maryse asked

"No, Morrison. I just called Melina a bitch" Maria laughed at the thought of being in love with one of her best friend's boyfriends

"Oh" was all Maryse could say "I could kill her for you if you want, you could be his shoulder to cry on" Marsye said as Maria laughed "It would honestly be no problem" she smiled and watch as Maria laughed again

"No, it's ok. Look this is just some stupid crush, I can't hate on her just for being with him, I may not like it, but I'm going to have to deal with it"

"Oh that isn't your only reason for hating her! The fact that she thinks she superior to every other diva on the roster is a good reason, and the fact that she has her head so far up her own ass it's almost out her mouth" Maryse said, her voice filled with anger

Melina and Maria both laughed "We may not like her but we do have to work with her" Melina told the girl and watched as she calmed down a bit

"Yeah unfortunately" She mumbled "Ria, what are we going to do?" She asked focusing back on the subject at hand

Maria shook her head "Nothing, there's nothing we can do and I don't want to cause any upset. This is our jobs and our lives I don't want to mess it up for anyone"

"You're so gracious, if this was me I'd be in his suite right now" Maryse laughed and looked to Melina who gave her a look "What?" she said "Honesty is the best policy" she giggled

"Well Maria definitely is not you! She's kind and caring" Melina laughed at the shock on Maryse's face, "And she wouldn't hurt a fly, even if it meant her suffering"

"Now that my dear is how we differ" All three girls laughed "Why are we stuck in here when everyone else is downstairs? We don't even have a show tomorrow!" Maryse announced, she saw Maria shift uneasily a little bit at the thought of going down to the hotel bar "Don't tell me you're up here because of them?"

Maria nodded her head "Baby girl, let's go. Anyway it will annoy bitchface if my presence is there, it'll be fun I promise" Maryse said standing up and holding out her hand

"I have my pj's on Reesy" She told her, Marsye lifted the top of Maria suitcase and threw a casual dress at her

"I like that one on you, it's sexy, and you gotta be sexy" she winked

Maria put the dress on and exited the room with the other two girls; they got into the elevator and pressed the lobby floor.

* * *

_**-XX-**_

_**Reviews are loved 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading people! **** I hope your enjoying it! Please comment and let me know!**

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

When the girls got to the bar they ordered drinks and went to the table everyone else was sitting at, they pulled up three extra chairs and sat at the table "I thought you were going to bed?" Mike asked Maria

"I was until they forced me down here, I had my pj's on and everything" Maria laughed

"We weren't going to sit in the room all night, especially when we have a day off tomorrow! And we weren't leaving her in the room bit herself!" Maryse explained "Anyone have plans for tomorrow?" She asked

"The beach" Kelly smiled "And you better all be coming" she said looking at all the other divas at the table

"I'll be there" Melina smiled

"Me too, people need something sexy to look at" she giggled "I have a brand new bikini that is dying to be worn, and it's extremely hot"

"I'm sure it is" Kelly winked at her and then laughed "What about you Ria?"

Maria thought for a minute hesitating her answer "No, I think I'll just have a day in and relax, and nice bath and a rest up"

"Baby girl don't be stupid, you'll come to the beach and do all the relaxing you want there, and look super hot, you need to live a little, I remember when you were the biggest party girl there was, where did that Ria go?"

"I don't know, I guess I just grew up"

"You were pretty wild in your day babe, remember the hot tub?" Kelly said winking at Maria and Melina

"Hot tub?" Randy asked

"You don't want to know dude" John said, he didn't say anything else when Alicia looked at him

"What do you mean?" she asked him, a small scowl on her face

Maryse and Maria shared a look

"I totally forgot about you being there" Kelly laughed

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Alicia asked

"Em, if you don't mind can we not go into this? I'd rather keep certain things in the past" Maria said a small giggle escaping her, she took a sip of her drink to stop it.

"I want to know what happened" Alicia almost demanding

"It had nothing to do with you, it's in the past" Maris snapped back

"John is my boyfriend; I want to know what happened! I have a right to know!" Alicia fired back

"He wasn't your boyfriend at the time; you weren't even in the WWE at the time, why does it matter? It was a stupid drunken night were I went a little crazy ok, nothing happened"

"A little crazy? Try wild" John laughed and then mentally slapped himself, Alicia turned to glare at him and she looked as though she was waiting for an answer "It was nothing, if Maria wants to leave it in the past I think we should all respect that and stop talking, sorry but I'm not bringing something up that doesn't need to be brought up"

"I'd just like to know, is that too much to ask?" Alicia said anger creeping into her tone

"Fine! You want to know? We were staying at a hotel and we all decided to go to the hot tub when we got back from a house show, it was me, Melina, John, Kelly, John, Chris, Jeff, Matt and Amy" Maria started "I got a little tipsy and fell into the hot tub, my bikini top got loosened to so I decided to toss it and then I decided I didn't need to bottoms either so I threw them away as well. So when we all decided to go to bed I couldn't find my bikini, but I was just too tired to care, so I began to walk to my room naked, but couldn't find the room and ended up outside Dave's room knocking on the door, it was such a good job he was in the bar. I basically ran around the hotel naked until Kelly and John wrapped a towel around me and took me to my room to sleep off the drink" She finished "So yeah that was it, do you feel better now you know?" Maria asked a harsh tone to her voice

"Well yes I do, was it that hard for you to tell me that?"

"Whatever, I'm not even going to argue with you" Maria laughed at the childish behaviour

"Right ok, so yeah beach tomorrow girlies?" Kelly said smiling

"Just girls? Are guys banned?" Randy laughed

"You can come if you want" she said planting a kiss on his lips "Not that you have to work on your tan or anything" she giggled

"I might come; it'd be good to get in the water for a bit. I haven't had a day off in ages"

"If you end up doing squats or some sort of workout on the sand I'll kill you" She warned

"I promise I won't, I'll take a day of to spend with you"

"Eugh, you two are so sick" Melina said "What?" she asked when everyone looked at her with their eyebrows raised

"Are you joking babe? Have you seen you and Johnny together? It's like some cheesy romcon" Maryse laughed

"Were not that bad" she said "Are we?" she asked her eyebrows creasing

"Yes" Mike laughed and everyone joined in with him

When 1am came and everyone was slowly getting tired they decided to call it a night. "What time for the beach tomorrow Barbie?" Melina asked

"Around 11?" Barbie replied looking and waiting for everyone to react.

Everyone nodded sleepily and dragged themselves from the bar, "Night" they all called to one another, Maria and Maryse headed for the elevator to their room, just as the doors were about to close a hand stopped them and Alicia and John walked in hand in hand. Maria looked at them and caught a glare from Alicia; ignoring it she pushed the button to their floor and leant back against the wall.

Alicia threw herself all over John; it was kind of painful to watch. But she was annoyed when none of the girls showed a reaction, Maria was staring at the wall in front of her and Maryse was looking at her nails. You could see the disappointment etched on her face when John told her to stop, she looked to Maria who was now looking at her with a smirk on her face, trying to keep herself from laughing. She huffed and glared at her boyfriend.

When the lift stopped she walked out first, stopping when got out far enough, she turned around expecting John to be there, but he wasn't. He turned around to the girls in the lift "Night girl, see you in the morning?" he asked

Maryse nodded "Are you coming to the beach?" she asked casually

He nodded at her "Can't leave Randy alone now can I, I think he'd miss me too much"

"Bromance going good then?" Maryse laughed

"It is indeed, I see wedding bells in our future, and can you imagine what our kids would look like? Model potential? I think so" he laughed

"If they have Randy's gene's that is" Maria found herself saying, she laughed when she said it "Sorry slipped out" she shrugged

"Yeah bet it did, well have a good night, sleep tight" he winked before exiting, he waved as the door closed. When he turned round he was met by his girlfriend's famous glare "Give it a rest will you?"

"Give it a rest? K I'll give up. Just go hop into someone else's bed will you. Why do you always shoot me down? I mean I try to be the best girlfriend and you push me away!" She shouted, her hand moving to her hits as she stood in a defensive position.

John was too tired to argue, he walked past her and opened the hotel room door entering without looking back, Alicia followed behind him into the room letting the door close behind her "It was inappropriate what you did in he elevator, we weren't the only ones in there you know" he told her sitting on the bed "I understand your trying, but sometimes you're really rude to my friends. I don't shoot you down, I'm just trying to make it comfortable, would you like it if you were in lift with a work colleague and he did nothing but make out with his girlfriend?"

"I'm rude? If your referring to those slutty bitches I don't care, there rude to me! I can't stand them, they always want the worst for me, they want you John1 your too blind to see it, but Maria is like totally in love with you! You can see it, they way she looks at you, it's sick!"

"That's your crazy mind again! Stop with the jealousy, They are my friends, you may not like them but I do and that is not going to change! Maria is a great girl, and she's not in love with me, she's a friend and that is all she will ever be! Just go to sleep Alicia, I'm too tired for this crap!"

John turned off the lights and climbed into bed, not wanting to argue anymore. Alicia huffed and did the same, she fought the urge to keep the argument going, decided it would probably just backfire "I love you" she whispered, she felt anger as there was no reply.

* * *

_**-XX-**_

_**Reviews are loved 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading! Please keep reviewing! LayX**

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

"What bikini should I wear?" Maria asked holing up two bikinis, a pink one with a purple flower and a leopard print one; she held them up towards Maryse who was packing her towel into a large bag "Flower or print? I really like both" she added

"Flower, you wear print a lot! And that one looks super sexy on you!" Marsye winked

"Ok flower it is" she smiled slipping of her shorts to put the bikini on "I had a dream last night that me and John got married, I realised how stupid I'm being! I need to get over this whole thing. He used to be one of my closest friends and then I realised I'm in love with him and I backed away from him, but I just want to go back to the way it was and forget this whole thing. I need to be an adult about it and not a teenager" she smiled at Maryse "I know I can do it, I mean I'm the number one contender for the Diva's belt, and I'm so going to win on Sunday! If I can do that I can get over a crush!"

Maryse smiled "I'm so proud of you, I would never even be able to tell myself that, if you do your one heck of a strong person!" she told her "You know I love you and I'll always be here for you, if you need to talk about anything just call me!"

"Thanks babe!" Maria smiled hugging Maryse

"This is awkward, your top naked right now!" Maryse laughed listening as Maria joined in and let her out of the embrace

"You love me" she giggled "And you've seen it all before"

* * *

-XX-

* * *

When they got to the beach they made their way to the large group of muscular people that could only be WWE superstars, they sat their bags down in the sand and brought out their towels laying them on the ground and sitting down "Hey" they said once they were settled.

They looked up to see the boys playing with a soccer ball, typical boys they thought, they can't just relax. Laughter erupted from all of them as they watched Randy and John take Mike and John down to the sand, and make it look very easy.

"Yay, you made it" Kelly also known as Barbie outside the ring announced as she sat down beside the towel girls on the empty towel, they were wondering who that belonged too, she had a ice cream cone in her hand and Maria smiled at her as she knew she loved ice cream, she loved it bad.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss a day at the beach, this weather is gorgeous!" Maria smiled looking around at the mass of people on the beach just down from where they were, she looked up to the sky and had to shield her eyes and the sun shone brightly "It's a great day to be off" she grinned

"Sure is" Barbie said laying down on her towel playing her sun shades back on her eyes

"Do you know who else is coming?" Maryse asked, wondering where everyone was

"Melina went to grab a drink for her and Jomo, Alicia's walking down there somewhere, her and John don't seem to be getting on too well. I think Mickie and Eve are coming, but I'm not sure. I texted them and told them we were here and to come down if they were free, but I haven't heard back from them, Randy invited Ted and Cosy, I think he said they were coming, but I really wasn't listening" she laughed

Both girls nodded looking back to the game the boys were still playing, although it looked like they should be in the ring and not on the beach playing soccer, you would think they wanted a break from wrestling, but you really can't take the wrestle out of a wrestler "Why don't we play too?" Maria said, looking at the two girls beside her "We only get one day off; we may as well have fun. We have all day to work on our tan" she said standing up, she was totally in, even if the other two weren't.

"Why not" Maryse said standing to her feet, feeling a little nervous as she watched Randy tackle Mike leaving him holding his ribs "I better not die though"

"I doubt you'll die!" Maryse said laughing at her friends and her over dramaticness "Barbie you in?" she asked holding out her hand to help Barbie to her feet; she looked hesitant but took her hand and stood beside her. "We're so going to lose" she giggled watching the boy's rough play

They walked a few steps before they heard Melina call out to them from just up the beach, they waited on her returning before carrying on their walk "We're going to play with the boy apparently, do you want to join us?" Barbie asked her, Melina shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

When they reached where the boys were they stopped their game "Yes?" John asked sarcastically

The girls laughed "We want to play" Maryse said bluntly getting to the point

"Aren't you afraid you'll break a nail?" Randy asked, only looking at his girlfriend "But you're welcome to join us" he smiled when he received a glare from all four girls

"We would love to, and we would also appreciate you going a little bit easier? You wouldn't want to hurt us now would you?" Maryse smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes a litter bit

"Of course not" Mike answered "We'll play nice, you hear that guys?"

Randy and John laughed "Your only saying that cause were killing you two" he shook his head at him, "Buy yeah we promise we won't tackle you to the ground or kick you or anything like that, we can't promise no pushing though, if you fall of your own accord or a gentle shove, we can't be held reasonable" he grinned.

The girls agreed anyway. The spilt up into two teams, Randy against John. Randy's team consisted or Maryse, John Morrison and Maria, while John's team had Kelly who wanted to be in the opposite team than her boyfriend and Melina who also wanted to be in the opposite team as Jomo. They smiled as the game began, the girls getting just as involved as the guys.

The played properly for about an hour before they began to get tired and the boy's promise of not tackling went out the window. Randy made a run for Barbie who had the ball and took her down to the sand, almost pinning her to the ground with his weight, "Love you" he smiled as he stood back to his feet and ran the other direction with the ball "When was it alright to get rough again?" Maria asked as she took the ball from Randy.

"Now" John called as she tackled Maria sending her flying with himself following behind, he landed on top off her and a wrestle began as she tried to free herself, she got up and kicked some sand at him before running away, "Is that right? You can't kick sand at a person and then run, you're going to pay!" he said getting to his feet and chasing after the fleeing Diva, she stopped when she got the waters edge, her feet covered in the warm water. She took a breath for a second, but then she regretted that move, all of a sudden she felt herself being carried further into the water and then Bam! She was under the tide, and now she was swimming and trying to regain her strength.

"Oh no you didn't!" she cried out dunking his head under water, climbing on his back to try and gain some leverage. "Ok ok, truce?" she called when she got tired from the wrestling they were doing.

"Truce" he said making his way back to the shore, Maria still clinging to his back "You have some fight in you" he said breathing heavily

"Thank you" she grinned.

When they got back to the rest of the group, Maria couldn't help but feel eyes burning into her and she wasn't wrong, just a short bit away Alicia was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at the pair emerging from the water, great she'd seen it all, and obviously jumped to conclusion. John hadn't seen her though and he chucked Maria off his back pinning her to the sand and shouting "1,2,3. I win! You lose"

"You're such a child" she announced when he let her go

"You love me" she laughed

* * *

-XX-

* * *

When they were walking back to their towels Maria saw Maryse wave at someone with a smile on her face, she looked up to see who it was and was surprised when she saw Natalya and TJ waving back at the blonde, she picked up the pace until she was running towards them and lunged herself at them, wrapping her arms around both and hugging them tightly! "I missed you guys" she said.

They had been at home for Nattie's dad's birthday and had missed the last few shows, Nattie was one of Maria's closest friends and usually her other roommate

"Aww we missed you too Ria! Nattie smiled, Tj nodding along with her

"Come on, we're just about to get something to eat, there's a shack up there that have sandwiches that are screaming for me to eat them" she giggled pulling them by the hands towers the group.

* * *

-XX-

* * *

"Change your face Alicia, scowls are an attractive look for you. Smile!" Mike said laughing, he meant nothing by the comment.

"Why don't you change yours? Oh wait that's natural, even surgeons can't help you honey!" she said her scowl growing.

"Wow, it was only a joke, don't get so serious" Mike said holding up his hands

"Well don't get so funny, keep your thoughts to yourself and don't even talk to me"

"That's enough Alicia, it was a joke!" John said stepping in

"What's eating you?" Barbie asked looking around the group at everyone's face, no one knew quite what to say

"You want to know what eating me? Little sluts trying to steal my boyfriend and thinking I'm blind or something!" she said looking straight into Maria's eyes, staring her down as if she was going to make her cry.

"Trying to steal your boyfriend? Please! Maria scoffed "Why does everything got to be about you? Everyone is always out to get you aren't they? It's you think we all hate you, when really you're the one that's making us feel that way against you. You think your better than us. Well you know what you're not, every single Diva sitting here has more talent and more heart than you will ever have, yeah you may be a great wrestler, but you need heart to survive in this business, I don't have any interest in stealing anything from you, so please just grow up!" Maria said, sighing as she finally got everything she was keeping inside out

"Yeah right, I see you staring at him all the time. Those looks of lust. It's actually kind of creepy. Just know you'll never have him, he mines all mine and I'm his. I never want anyone else"

Natalya scoffed at the statement, causing Alicia to focus her attention on her.

"Something funny?" she asked her, her tone indicating she wasn't in the mood for it all, but also indicating she was up for a fight.

"Yeah there is, I wasn't going to say anything because it was none of my business and I hate being the one to snitch, it's not in my nature. But I can't let you say that and not say this. If John is the only guy fro you then why are you making out with other guys behind his back?"

"What are you talking about?" Alicia snarled

"I saw you Alicia, with Dolph just now and a few weeks ago before you went into his hotel room in New York? And please don't insult me with denials because Tyson and David saw you too" Natalya spat out "I'm sorry" she said turning to John, who looked just as stunned as everyone else "I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want you to find out like this, but you needed to know" she said her eyes slightly saddened

John shook his head "I would have done the same if the roles were reversed" he said no emotion to his voice.

There were a few minutes of silence before Alicia spoke up "So what that's it? We're not going to go any deeper into this? I guess were over and that little tramp is in yeah?"

"No Alicia I don't want to speak about this at all, I want you to leave and stay out of my life and whatever I do in the future is nothing to do with you, and if you ever call any of my friends anything again, or do anything to cause them pain or hurt I will do something about. Now go, go back to the hotel room and clear out your stuff and get yourself a new room for tonight" John spoke calmly, only look at Alicia.

She stood to her feet and looked once more at the faces sitting on the sand before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this! You are all very awesome! **** I hope you have enjoyed it! This is the last chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any requests for future fics, Review or pm me! **** LayX**

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

It was 2am and Maria couldn't sleep. It had turned in to almost a wrestling match with the sheets. It had been two days since everything had unfolded at the beach and she hadn't spoken to John since the night they got back to the hotel. He wanted her company, but she couldn't give it to him, because it was too hard. She tried her best to be a good friend and tried to listen to him and to be there for him, because she could really see that he needed someone, but she couldn't. After twenty minutes she felt like she could breathe.

She had to get out, so she apologised and left the table at the quiet bar they were and rushed for the doors, she didn't get far when an arm grabbed her from behind, no doubt that it belonged to John she tried desperately to make the tears in her eyes disappear. She turned back around and looked at him, she looked as though she was in pain when her eyes met his, but he had released his grip so he couldn't have been hurting her.

But he was, he didn't even realise that he was causing her the most pain she had ever felt in her life.

"What's wrong?" he asked her

She didn't know how to answer him, she just kept looking at him until finally she found words "Sorry" was all she could say, she had already said it once before and John couldn't understand, his confusion grew as she just stared at him

"Ria" he said, and once again her heart felt like it was going to explode, many people used that nickname for her, but it sounded perfect when he said it "What's wrong? You're scaring me"

She had to come up with some explanation, but all she wanted to say was the truth and she knew if she opened her mouth is was all come tumbling out, she sighed not knowing how to handle this.

"I can't talk to you anymore, it's not that I am mad at you, it's just that when I talk to you I realize how much I love you and when I realize how much I love you, I realize I can't have you and that makes me love you even more." It was always she could say the truth came out. What she had been feeling for so long was out there in the open and she couldn't have felt worse.

He didn't say anything back, he just looked at her with shock written all over his face. She knew he didn't expect that and she knew that he couldn't say anything because he didn't feel the same way and this scared him, so she saved him the bother and walked away, he didn't stop her this time and this made her feel worse. Tears spilled over her eyes and she made her way to the elevator, pressing the button to call it. She couldn't stop the tears and she didn't care who saw her. Right now she felt like her whole world had come crashing down, it was fine whenever he didn't know because she could pretend, but now her secret was out, and she doubted he would ever treat her the same again.

* * *

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

She couldn't stop replaying the moment it happened in her head, she hadn't had a proper night sleep in ages, and tonight there was no one stopping her from crying of tossing and turning, she was alone. She didn't have a roommate and she felt even more alone that usual. It wasn't just the fact that she was in the room by herself, it was the fact that she felt she had no purpose anymore.

A knock on the door took her out of her thoughts, she looked at the clock it was 2:30am, who would be calling here? Probably Maryse, Barbie or Melina to check up on her. Or else John and Alicia had gotten back together and he told her everything she had come to beat the crap out of her.

Whoever it was they could wait, she wasn't in the mood for any contact with anyone just yet, she just wanted to drown in her thoughts.

But whoever it was wasn't giving up without a fight, which made her think it was bitchface even more, there was an even louder knock at the door, she groaned and got up to answer it.

She swung the door open not even looking at first.

When she did look her heart skipped a beat, "Sorry I know it's late" he said "Did I wake you?" He asked her, she shook her head slowly "Can't sleep either?" he asked another question

She nodded her head this time, not trusting her voice.

They stood at the door for about a minute before John spoke up again "I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner" he said

"It's fine, I wasn't expecting you too" she said using her voice for the first time, it was shaky but she was proud of how strong she had kept it.

"Why? If the roles were reversed I would want you to say something, to come and find me and tell me everything is okay" he said

"But it isn't and the roles aren't reversed" she said, her voice still a bit shaky, but she was keeping it together. She looked behind him to the wall afraid of breaking apart if she looked at him. This was probably one of the hardest of not the hardest week of her life. She didn't know how one day, one confession could just ruins things so much for her.

She had lost friends, John was defiantly one of those friends she had lost. And Barbie would probably not be spending as much time with her, because Randy was his best friend and they were always together, and Barbie was always there too, and she sensed it would be awkward if she was around them.

"I don't know why I came here, I just though I needed too. We need to talk" he said to her, and she snapped out of her thoughts, it was weird how much you could think in just a few seconds.

"We don't have to, I said what I wanted to say to you, it's fine that you feel awkward around me now, I don't blame you or anything. You can just go, we don't see each other that much anyway, so it doesn't matter"

That was a lie, it did matter. Because the times when she saw John were the good times. She always had a huge smile on her face when she was around him, she wished it was more often, but she treasured it when it came.

"I think we do, can I come in?"

She nodded opening the door for him to enter. Why was he doing this? Why didn't he want to run the other direction from the crazed woman who claimed she was in love with him? This was making things harder. Was this punishment or some sort of sick joke? Because it surely wasn't funny.

She sat back on the bed and waited for him to sit down, he looked like he was deliberating where to sit, looking from the small sofa, to the chair at the mirror to the bed. He chose the bed in the end and Maria wished that he didn't. Sitting so close to him was hard. He shifted slightly making himself comfortable.

"What you said" he started, and Maria could feel the tears beginning to form, she couldn't go through this again "Did you mean it?"

It started off as just one tear, but it grew into almost a waterfall.

"Ria, what did I say?" he said "Please stop, are you okay?" he asked panic clear in his tone, She felt his hand reach forward and touch her arm, it was like electric sparks going through her, but she couldn't control the tears.

"Yes" she sobbed out "I meant it, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. I'm sorry I know you don't want to deal with this, but I love you and I always have" she managed to get the sentence out through the tears, her voice wasn't strong anymore, in fact it was the weakest it has ever been. "Just leave" she said her voice now sad, there were no more tears, either she pulled herself together or they just ran out.

"No" she heard, she looked up and he was even closer to her, her body almost touching his "I won't leave you, I don't want to" He said and she felt her heart almost smile, if that was even possible. "Maria you're the greatest girl I've ever known. Your strong, you're an amazing Diva and the soon to be champion, and you're beautiful" he smiled at her, the sadness leaving her eyes slightly.

He pulled her face closer to his, his hand placed gently on her cheek and his other just under her chin, he pressed his lips to hers and pulled away after a second "I think I love you too" he said crashing his lips to her with an more passionate kiss.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes "You don't have to do this" she said, her face showing a smile at the happiness she was feeling.

He didn't answer her he just kissed her again, slower this time. Deeper.

She hadn't felt like this in so long, and it felt pretty good.

She finally had the man of her dreams, it looked like they were all starting to come true.

* * *

_**-XX-**_

_**Reviews are loved 3**_


End file.
